Hollowed Souls
by FearWolfXZ
Summary: After giving Ichigo the means to end the Winter War, Harry Potter must return to his time to end the one he left behind. But how will his loved ones deal with a Harry that is no longer Harry? Harry is arrancar fic.


**Harry Potter/ Bleach Crossover: Hollowed Souls**

**Rated: OT for violence, language, bloody/gory scenes, dark humor**

**Bold **– denotes titles and location names

"Harry Potter" – denotes talking in English

"_Italics" _– denotes talking in Japanese

"**Bold" **– denotes seriousness or anger while talking

'_Italics'_ – denotes thought

"Harry Potter-" denotes interruptions while talking

"Harry Potter…" denotes leaving a sentence unfinished

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Harry Potter. They both belong to Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively. I also do not own any other works that may be referenced in this story. I do however own this story concept as well as any characters or terms that I myself have developed, if any. This story is for both my own and other readers enjoyment only.

**Prologue: Empty Sands**

The once magnificent white fortress of the desert sands of Hueco Mundo lay broken and battered. Now marred with the damages from countless intense battles, the place was a shadow of its former self. Despite the power of some the strongest beings in the afterlife have fought in it however, it remained remarkably intact, its entire walls still standing despite how damaged they had been.

The inside of the stronghold faired little better than its exterior. The center tower had by far taken the most damage, as the gateway to the throne room located inside, had been completely destroyed. The walls looked as if they were about to collapse on themselves from the strain of holding up the castles large and expansive ceiling. Many of the pillar-like buildings around it had succumbed to their inevitable fate and were little more than rubble. The sands that made up a good portion of the fortress interior had long settled as the majority of the fighting had ended less than an hour ago.

In the grim stillness that had fallen over the place like a blanket, the sands stirred as one of the corpses that littered the ground showed movement. The sands shifted as the body slowly got up, showing the male figure to be very much alive as he soon struggled to get on his feet. The only real noticeable things about him were his light blue eyes, as well as a mask-fragment on his face, showing him to be an arrancar. He was not without injury as he sported a large gash on his chest, caused by a sword wound, as well as many other cuts and bruises that were slowly starting to fade away.

He staggered for a few moments, using his zanpakuto to balance himself as his eyes scanned around where he had fallen. The first thing he noticed was it was darker, the faux sun having dimmed due to the spiritual energy that had been thrown about. He also noticed a huge hole in one of the castles walls and ceiling, obviously caused by a higher ranked arrancars cero, as nothing else that could cause what he had seen had that type of power. He stood there for a few moments before the sands in front of his vision stirred once again.

Another figure, this one female quickly appeared, a long white haori with the Japanese kanji for four placed on its back. Her braided hair flowed behind her in the wind, as her hand went to the hilt of her katana as to warn the person in front of her not to make any sudden moves.

"_My name is Retsu Unohana, Fourth Division Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Who are you, and what are your intentions."_

"_My intentions are my own. As for whom I am, I am sorry but I will not say. But I will say that I have no intent on fighting you or your allies,"_ he replied. Despite his ragged appearance he attempted to remain dignified in the face of someone of whom he could tell was quite strong in her own right, and was unsullied from any other fighting.

"_If that is the case, then I suggest you come quietly until this ordeal is dealt with,"_ she said in a collected tone, her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion with his statement.

He looked at her for a moment before sighing. _"I have something that I desperately need to take care of, and I respectfully ask that you let me leave so I may accomplish it."_

Whether it was the look in his eyes, or the way he asked the question, the Fourth Division Captain somehow knew that he had no ill intents. She then sheathed her Zanpakuto with a practiced grace before turning away from the man.

"_Very well then, I believe you are sincere."_ She paused, before speaking once again. _"However let me tell you this. If I find that by doing this I have caused harm to come to those under me, I swear I will____hunt you down and crush you __**myself**__._

Strangely enough he found himself respecting the composed captian; someone of who should have by all rights attacked him for what he was. He also felt a strange sense of fear that he hadn't experienced in a long time, despite the fact that the threat was a hollow one, considering he had no wish to fight any shinigami again. He gave a small, yet respectful bow to her in thanks as he turned and quickly disappeared in a burst of static, signaling his departure.

With a few more burst of Sonido he soon found himself a safe distance of the white castle of the arrancar. Deciding that he was far enough he brought his hand in a sweeping motion as the very fabric of space warped itself, answering his call. The Garganta formed quickly, as he made his way into the darkness and he headed to where everything would begin once again.

{[]}

It took several hours of constant travel before finally reaching his destination. His first observations were that it appeared to be late evening, or at least early morning, and that many if not all the buildings had an old fashioned European type style to them. He looked around trying to see if he had indeed appeared where he wanted too, before seeing a small, yet easily recognizable shop as the grin on his face widened.

'_Just as I left it,'_ he smiled as his hard work had paid off. He jumped down from the apartment that the Garganta had deposited him on, landing easily on his feet before walking up to the place as soon as he landed.

As he walked up to the door he didn't bother knocking as no one would be in to answer during the late hour. And even if someone was still there working they wouldn't have been able to see him so he opted for a more simple approach. Using his ability as a spirit, abet a dark one, he silently passed through the door before coming upon a small room.

As he entered he noticed many old fashioned objects around the place signifying the shop as an antique store. However that was not what concerned him as he came looking for a specific one in particular. His eyes eventually turned to the corner of the humble shop which stood a veil which fluttered although there was no wind in the confined space. He calmly walked up to it before moving the fabric over to the side. Under it was a mirror, which seemed to give off a faint glow as if it had been waiting for him to appear.

The figure sighed as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. He closed his eyes thinking about all that he had done and wondered if he had missed anything. A few minutes or so of deep thinking later he decided that his plan had gone off as well as he could have hoped, and that it was up to those who he had left the reins to see it through. He opened his eyes without any of the doubt that had been clouding his light blue orbs and without hesitation put his hand on the mirror-like object. With a sigh he applied some force as his hand went into the reflective glass which gave off ripples like water. Smirking, the figure pushed his way through as his body completely disappeared from sight.

{[]}

The place where he ended up was not what you would expect from a portal through a mirror. The place was like a throne room of an ancient kingdom, ancient being from the many ruined columns sticking out of the ground, most of them broken and strewn about. He then proceeded to look around the small, seemingly bare and depressing place. He searched for several minutes for something and was about to give up, but not before something met his gaze. He walked over to it and smiled as he had found what he had been looking for.

Before him was the body of a boy, no older than fifteen slumped against one of the many broken-down pillars that made up the room's only defining features. The most obvious things about the body-in-question were the strange robes the boy wore, a pair of slightly cracked glasses, and what seemed to be a strange piece of wood clutched tightly in its right hand. What was the most curious thing about the boy was the lightning shaped scar on the youngster's forehead of which the figure smiled knowing the deeper significance of the wound.

'_So this is what my body looked like? Hmmm, could be a bit better but I guess I can't really complain.'_

Then he walked over to 'his' body and knelt down so he was level with the corpse, as he then put his right hand on the boy's chest. He then muttered some words which gave an eerie echo as was fitting for such a place. He stayed like that for exactly a minute before uttering the last of the words, for which had long since proven to be an incantation of sorts.

Suddenly many green tendril like objects appeared on the body which lashed out coiling around the figure like a snake. He didn't fight it as it was necessary for the final steps of what he had been trying to do for so long. They slowly dragged him closer, his soul slowly fusing with the vessel that was his human body, quickening the pace until he had all but vanished.

While he had expected everything else up to this point, he however was not prepared for the excruciating pain that followed as his slightly larger spiritual body began to constrict to the requirements of his old, physical form. His body acted on impulse as he trashed about, not doing much damage in his weakened state. However the pain quickly subsided and made way to a nauseous feeling as he leaned on one of the more complete pillars for support.

As soon as the process was complete he felt all of his strength give way and he collapsed as the aftereffects of the binding took their hold. He was on all fours panting heavily as he tried to calm his body down from its ordeal before laying on the same broken column that he found his body on before. A few minutes of rest were all he needed as he was shortly back on his feet, taking a good look at the form he hadn't used in almost a century.

'_Well it's a bit tight but it'll have to do for now. I hope it's only temporary as I doubt I can fight correctly while in this condition.'_ Having taken in all he could about his renewed body he quickly looked for the piece of wood that he was clutching earlier. It wasn't hard as he picked it up with extreme care studying it for a moment before letting out a content sigh._ 'I'm glad to see my wand wasn't damaged from all that happened. Well I guess it's time for part two.'_

He then laid both the sword and wand on the ground parallel to each other, as he put his hands over both, and muttered another, quicker incantation. The zanpakuto and wand glowed with a neon green light before the sword became one with the wand, quickly disappearing as it joined with its brother. The 'boy' picked up the wand as a smile came to his face as he 'felt' the distinctive presence of both his trusted companions.

No longer needing to be in the downcast place, he quickly made his way to the exit on the opposite side from which he entered. He barely paid any heed to his way out as he soon appeared in the place that he had ultimately met his demise. Not caring to be reminded of one of the worst parts of his life he quickly got ready to make his escape.

'_I just hope I don't have to deal with some pests on my way out. Now that would be a problem.'_

{[]}

In reality sneaking out of the place had been proven to be far too easy of a task. The halls of the Ministry of Magic's corridors were all empty. No guards, protective charms, or other unpleasing things hindered him in the slightest as he calmly strode out of what was supposed to be one the most guarded places in the world with no effort.

'_While I'm glad I didn't have to deal with any annoyances, that was an utterly pathetic display. It's a wonder how these wizards managed to survive for so long. Well no time to worry on simple things like that'_

He slowly continued his trek away from the place of his death, only pausing once he was a fair ways away. At that moment the reality of the situation came upon him all at once as he let out a snicker, which soon lead to full blown laughter. It took him a good minute to regain his composure although his good mood didn't falter.

"Harry Potter is alive once more," he said in a low yet excited voice, giving off a feral grin that would make most normal people cringe back in fear had any been around.

"If Voldemort and those lackeys's of his think that this is the end then I intend to rectify their way of thinking. I'll show those assholes the true meaning of fear." Without another word he then headed off into the night. After all, there was a war to fight.

{[]}

Harry: Why didn't you tell them who exactly I was?

FearWolf: It's a prologue, it's supposed to give readers an idea what the story is about while not giving away the whole plot. And the suspense will hopefully make them want to come back.

Harry: That makes sense, I suppose.

FearWolf: So keep reading if you want to find out which one of the arrancar Harry turned out to be if you haven't figured out which one already. Till next time.

{[]}

A/N: Well I've had this idea simmering in my head ever since I started reading Ice Vixen X's Deathly Hollowed story and decided since I saw the HP movie yesterday that I might as well start writing it up to see how good it would do. I await your reviews with baited breath, and cookies.


End file.
